Marjoly's Rebirth
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Second part of The Lunar Series, sequel to Lunar Magic. This is a crossover of pokemon, lunar, and also Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure. New evils are introduced as an old sorceress is brought back to life, and only the Dragonmaster can save Lunar.....will
1. Meribian Depression

Ages: 18-Ash, 18-May, 18-Nimbus, 20-Cirrus, 19-Heather, 104-Figra, 100- Jagar, 90-Violet, 25-Isabelle, 23-Michael, 23-Alex  
  
- 1 -  
  
"Did you see if the Vane Trials were going, Nimbus?" Heather asked. Heather had red hair that fell just short of shoulder-length, and green eyes that had specks of blue color in them. She wore a pink shirt and skirt. Heather had been friends with Nimbus, Cirrus, and May for a couple months. Because of many failed relationships, she thought badly of the opposite sex.  
  
"No, not yet," Nimbus replied. Nimbus had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, and navy blue eyes. Her clothes consisted of a flower pattern skirt and shirt, and the black Vane robe that students wore. She had started her classes in Vane again, after their last adventure.  
  
"Sis, I think you should wake May up," Miles suggested, yanking on her sleeve. Miles was Nimbus' 8-year-old brother. He had teal hair, and gray eyes. He was dressed in play armor, shield, and helmet.  
  
Nimbus, Cirrus, and Heather watched May. She sat staring at the sky, in a sort of daze. "Hello in there?" Cirrus waved a hand in front of her face, and got absolutely no response. She had long black hair up in a ponytail, and light blue eyes. "Come on May, snap out of it," she said, shaking May.  
  
"What!" May snapped back to normal, and glanced at them. She had emerald eyes, and slightly long brown hair.  
  
"You're pathetic, May!" Heather said, shaking her head.  
  
"Shut up!" Nimbus said, "You are not helping the matter!" Both Nimbus and Cirrus knew that May missed Ash, and thought about him all the time.  
  
"Ash promised me that he'd be coming this week," May told them. She looked at the table.  
  
"I bet 10 Silver that he won't show up," Heather yawned. Cirrus looked at her, fire in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she asked, glaring at her. Cirrus never got along that well with Heather.  
  
"Men never keep their promises. Believe me May, he's lying," she said.  
  
Nimbus and Cirrus looked at May, and said, "He'll come like he said, and you know it!"  
  
"What does he look like anyway?" Heather interrogated, "You think about him all the time, but never tell me what he looks like." May sat back in her seat, and smiled.  
  
"You mean Ash?" she said, "He has black hair that never is neat, and brown eyes that have gold flecks in them. And-"  
  
"Don't you have a picture-or five million, for that matter-in that little bag of yours?" Heather asked. May nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she said, picking up her handbag. May took a photo out and passed it over to her. Heather looked at it, then gave it back.  
  
"I have to admit, he looks good in this picture." Heather said, "But he needed a haircut when this was taken."  
  
"Shut up! I think Ash looks quite good that way!" May laughed, "Um."  
  
"What?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"I told Ash about the fact I was suppose to be in Vane this week for the Trial, right?" she asked. Cirrus nodded. "Um, uh oh."  
  
"What now?" Nimbus inquired.  
  
"I never told him that the plans were changed." May said.  
  
"Oh, geez! That means he could be in Vane right now!" she crooned.  
  
"Let's go look!" Cirrus said. May, Cirrus, Nimbus, Miles, and Heather stood up, and walked out. They started the hike to Transmission Springs.  
  
They passed Althena's Shrine; a building built into a mountain. Meribia was across a small area of sea from it. Vane floated around it, in the sky.  
  
People on the streets greeted them happily when they arrived. "Let's go to the Guild," Nimbus suggested.  
  
"I'm gonna check some other places..." May said, walking in another direction. She looked in the direction of the Magic Guild Library.  
  
May walked in, and looked around. The Librarian stood at the other end of the library. She walked through the building, looking down the isles.  
  
May was about to give up and leave, then saw an extraordinary book. She wrenched it out. "White, Red, Blue, and Black: Althena's Vigilantes," May read the cover.  
  
"I didn't know dolphins could read books!" a familiar voice said. May turned around to look at who spoke. 


	2. The Reuniting

- 2 -  
  
May looked at the mystery man down the isle from over the top of the book. She quickly noticed the boots and hat. He looked like one of those heroes from the multiple Western shows.  
  
She put the book on the shelf, and walked toward him. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"I said, I didn't know dolphins could read," he said. The shadow that covered his face from the hat made his grin scarcely seeable.  
  
"Oh my, I don't imagine I've ever met you? You look and sound familiar, but..." she started. He shook his head.  
  
"I reckon we have," he said. May frowned at him.  
  
"Where.?"  
  
"Um, let's see.I'd say it was by Illusion Woods, Madeline." he turned and looked around, making sure no one was listening or watching. He bent down, and kissed her.  
  
May wanted to push him back, but something *still* felt familiar about him. As soon as she could, she said, "Ash?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" he asked playfully.  
  
"What's with the getup?" May asked. Ash pulled the hat off, and gripped the brim of it with one hand.  
  
"Just something new, I guess. You didn't even know it was me!" Ash teased, smiling, "What was that book?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said. May saw the librarian walk past, inspecting the bookcases. "Just a book about Althena's Dragons."  
  
"Hm! Lemme see!" he asked.  
  
"Later, everyone's here," May said, looking past him. Nimbus, Cirrus, Heather, and Miles were trotting toward them. "That's Heather and Miles, and."  
  
Ash turned and looked at them. "Nimbus! Cirrus!"  
  
"Who would've thought! You and May hanging around in here! Why didn't you two come get us?" Nimbus queried.  
  
"Er." Ash looked at Heather and Miles. He glanced at May. "Um."  
  
"Ash spent half an hour keeping hidden with this-" May grabbed the hat from his hand, and pulled it down hard on his head.  
  
"HEY!" Ash yanked at it, trying to get it off.  
  
"Shh! Ash! Be quiet!" May hissed. Ash pulled it off, and threw it at her. May caught it, one handed, and put it on.  
  
"Nah nah!" she vexed, running away. Ash smiled, and ran after her. Nimbus, Cirrus, and Heather sighed. Miles laughed.  
  
THUD! They went to see what had happened. Ash was down on the ground; books scattered all over the place. May was picking them up, and putting them back.  
  
"What happened?" Heather asked.  
  
"I tripped over myself!" Ash growled, getting up, "I'm not used to wearing boots like this, and running..."  
  
"Are you alright?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Let's get out of here before Ash knocks all the bookcases down with those evil boots of his," Nimbus suggested, grinning at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Ash said. He followed May over to the door. Heather, Nimbus, Cirrus, and Miles left after them.  
  
"Wait!" Lemina ran over to them. "Why didn't you come see me?"  
  
"Who? Me?" Ash asked. Lemina nodded. "I was.busy taking care of a little business."  
  
"Sure, what every you say Ash." Cirrus said, "The only business you had was playing western cowboy in the library."  
  
"Huh?" Lemina looked at him. "What are they talking about?"  
  
"This," May said, putting the hat back on Ash's head. Lemina smiled.  
  
"Where's your gun, partner?" she asked.  
  
"Lemina!" Miria Ausa, Lemina's mother, came outside. "I need your help, I'm making the-"  
  
"SHHH!" Lemina said. Miria frowned.  
  
"What?" she asked. Miria looked around at all of them. "Oh.oh!"  
  
"I'll come in," Lemina said, "May, I need to talk to you about you- know-what."  
  
"Ok." May agreed. "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Lemina, Miria, and May went into the Guild, and down into the kitchens.  
  
"May, did you tell him yet?" Lemina asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I want it to be kept secret from everyone...especially Ash. It'd probably just scare the wits out of him." May said. Lemina nodded, and ran off when Miria called her name. May left, and went back outside. "Where did the sheriff run off to?"  
  
"Oh, he went over there, by the Star of Transportation" Heather muttered. May looked in the direction she was pointing to. And like she said, he was over there, looking over the edge of the fence, at the earth below.  
  
May ran over to him. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just looking around," Ash said. He looked at her. "What'd you do with Lemina?"  
  
"She had to ask me something," May said. Ash shrugged, and went back to looking below. She laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
A few hours later, they all sat in the dinning room. Ronfar, Mauri, and Leo were there. "What's going on?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
"You'll see," Nimbus replied.  
  
"May! What is going on?" he turned and asked her.  
  
"Ignore Nimbus, Ash. We're just having dinner."  
  
"I have a screaming cake!" Lemina said. Ash looked at her.  
  
"You have a screaming what?"  
  
"A screaming cake! It literally screams when you cut it!" she said. Miria was putting everything on the table.  
  
"It's quite fun, listening to it, except if you go deaf." Miria told Ash.  
  
"I've never seen a cake that 'screams'." he commented. May looked at him.  
  
"It's magic, Ash," she said. Dinner was started in silence.  
  
"Who cooked this stuff?" he asked. Miria looked at him.  
  
"I did," she said, "You don't-"  
  
"No, no! I love it! I've never ate something so good. except my mom's cooking!" Ash said hurriedly.  
  
"When are you bringing that cake?" Cirrus asked, "I want to see Ash jump out of those boots when he hears it!"  
  
"How do you constantly find ways to taunt me?" Ash questioned sourly.  
  
"It's simple to, so it's not hard to find ways!" Nimbus said.  
  
"Here it is!" Miria set the cake on the cleared table, and stood back. It was big enough for 15 pieces. She gave the knife to Lemina, and sat down.  
  
Lemina stood up, and held the knife an inch away from it. She looked at Ash, and asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Shut up and cut the silly thing!" he said. Lemina sliced it open, and like suspected, it shrieked.  
  
In surprise, Ash fell over, off his chair. He grabbed the back of May's chair, and ended up pulling it backward. "Ash!" she yelled.  
  
Nimbus, Heather, Miles, Cirrus, and Lemina howled with laughter. Ash pulled himself up with the table's help. He helped May up from the floor.  
  
"Ya, ya, shut up!" Ash said, sitting down again. May, who was sitting again too, put her hand on his arm.  
  
"You can't say they didn't warn you," she said, smiling more and more herself, until she started to giggle. Ash slumped back in his chair.  
  
"Ya, well." he mumbled. Lemina stood up, still giggling, and cut the cake the rest of the way. She handed a piece to everyone.  
  
When they had finished, they said their good-byes, and left for Meribia, using the White Dragon Wings, which Lemina had given back. At 11:00 P.M., they all went to bed after a long day. 


	3. Dreams and Goals

- 3 -  
  
A man stood in front of the Black Dragon. He looked up at the dragon. "You have passed my trial, thus, you get the Black Dragon Armor," the dragon said.  
  
"But, what was the trial?" he asked.  
  
"When you answered my question, you passed," it replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, "I don't understand."  
  
"You'll understand soon enough," the dragon said, as everything went black. A few seconds later, everything reappeared, except now he was in front of the White Dragon.  
  
"You have finally got the shield, helmet, and armor? It is time you became the Dragonmaster." the dragon gave him Althena's Sword.  
  
The Dragon Armor suddenly appeared on him. The helmet formed on his head and the shield materialized in front of him. He took hold of the shield in one hand, and the sword in the other.  
  
"You are now the Dragonmaster of the Goddess Althena," the dragon roared.  
  
"Now, it is time that I." he started.  
  
Everything faded into blackness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
May turned over, and opened her eyes. She looked at the sword that was leaning against the wall, the dim light glinting off the blade. 'What...' she thought, 'Oh!'  
  
She rolled over, and looked at the young man sleeping soundly next to her. Sighing, she looked at the ceiling. 'Ash isn't bothered, month after month, with something that means nothing.'  
  
After spending several minutes looking at the shadows on the ceiling and walls, May went back to sleep.  
  
"Good morning!" Nimbus said, when Cirrus and Heather walked in.  
  
"Is May up yet?" Cirrus asked. Nimbus shook her head.  
  
"No, not yet," she replied. Sitting down, Heather shook her head slowly, putting her cup on the table.  
  
"What's that sound?" Heather inquired.  
  
"What sound?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"Like water is on," Heather said. They all listened for a few seconds.  
  
"Either, someone is in the bathroom, or this house is haunted," Nimbus laughed.  
  
"It's off now," Cirrus said.  
  
"Wake up! It's 9 already!" Ash opened the bedroom door, and walked in. He walked over to the bed  
  
"So what.?" May turned over, her head pushing into the pillow. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"No! Get up, before I make you get up, ya kitten!"  
  
"Kitten? How do you think of these things?" May turned back over, and looked at Ash. "First dolphin, then kitten.what's next?"  
  
"You're reminding me of a kitten-not wanting to get up when it is sleeping," Ash said.  
  
"I have a feeling that there's more to it then that?" May asked.  
  
"Yeah.no matter what kittens do, they always look cute somehow." He ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know why, but I slept better last night, then any other night within the last few months."  
  
"Ash, is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not! Why would there be?" he asked, sitting up sharply.  
  
"Well, it's the way you said that." May looked at him.  
  
"Um," Ash shook his head, "You would think I'm insane if I told you."  
  
"Nah, come on!" May said.  
  
"Alright! I want to try to become the Protector of the Goddess Althena."  
  
"In other words, the Dragonmaster?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ash, do you know how dangerous that is?" May asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"But I really want to do it. I thought being in the Pokemon League in Kanto, and becoming Pokemon Master would be exciting, but compared to that, it's just like any other job-BORING!" Ash whined.  
  
"Um, that would mean going to Burg, because the White Dragon Cave is there too," May mused, "are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!" Ash said, nodding. May sat up next to him.  
  
"But being in the...league...is a whole lot different from this!" she said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Ash, you could be killed! This isn't where you can try 20 times if you don't succeed.you only get one chance at it!" she told him.  
  
"So? It'll be hard, of course, but it's something that I want to do, and I know I can do it!" he said. May shook her head, and smiled.  
  
"Way too much confidence!" she laughed. Ash stood up, and looked at her.  
  
"Is that a compliment, or an insult?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Your choice!" May said. He laughed. She stood up next to him, and kissed him. When she had changed, they went downstairs. 


	4. Attack of the Three Morons

- 4 -  
  
"Ash, are you trying to destroy the ship?" May laughed at his clumsy swings. He glared at her.  
  
"Oh, do shut up!" Ash put the sword down, and collapsed against the railing. "You ain't the one trying to-"  
  
"Get used to wearing boots. I know already! Geez!" May leaned back against him, and looked up at him. "Why don't you just put on your normal shoes?"  
  
"Then it defeats the purpose! Anyway, I didn't bring 'em." Ash said, "I am going down below deck, where I might not be teased."  
  
"I was just kidding!" May sighed, following him down the small set of stairs. Ash stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"I know that," he said. They went into the room they were going to stay in on the ship ride to Saith. May sat down on one of the beds.  
  
"You are way too touchy!" she frowned at him. Ash laughed, and smiled.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Crash! "What is going on up there?" May asked. Ash shrugged, frowning at her.  
  
"Don't know, but it sounded like someone or something fell, up on deck," he said, standing up. Silence followed for a long few minutes.  
  
Then screams were heard. Fearful, scared screams of people on the deck, and in other rooms. "Something's happening." May stood up, too.  
  
"Let's go see," Ash sighed, opening the door. It was nothing but chaos on the boat.  
  
"How are we going to get through all of that?" she asked. Ash shook his head.  
  
"With great difficulty." he said. They walked out, and shut the door.  
  
"Help!" A little girl struggled to get out of the crowds. Her brother pushed her out, then struggled out himself. She shook her head, and got up from the floor.  
  
"Yelling won't do anything!" he said. Ash and May looked at each other, then started walking over to them. The little girl looked at them then ran over to them.  
  
"Help!" Ash stumbled back when she almost tackled him when she hugged him, shaking in fear.  
  
"Um.?" Ash looked at May. "What's happening that you need help?"  
  
"A mean lady is hurting the boat!" she squeaked. Ash frowned.  
  
"Actually, it's three women, not one," the boy said, "One of them has wings, one is an elf, and the other looks like she came from The Jungle Book."  
  
"And they're attacking the ship?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
"Ash, it'd be a good idea to check it out," May said, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah." The little girl let go.  
  
"They're scary!" she said.  
  
"We'll get rid of those, um, scary ladies OK?" Ash asked the little girl.  
  
"Yeah!" she said, following her brother.  
  
"Ash! May!" Heather walked over. She looked pale.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"We need to go up on deck, double-time!" Heather said. Ash nodded in agreement. May grabbed his hand, as they dodged through the crowd.  
  
Ash, May, and Heather took the stairs up to the deck two at a time. Nimbus and Cirrus were already there.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha!" A blonde woman with wings stood, laughing, in front of them. Two others were beside her. The one with lavender hair and the one with multi-colored hair both laughed.  
  
"Idiots!" one of them said.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Ash asked, his sword held forward,  
  
The blonde looked at him, and smiled atrociously. "I am Figra, the Fire Demon," she said.  
  
"I'm Jagar, the Earth Maiden!" the one with rainbow hair yelled.  
  
"And I am Violet, the Elfin Princess," the one with lavender hair said calmly.  
  
"We are here in search of someone in particular." Figra announced. Nimbus frowned.  
  
"Who though?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know who she is. But we do know that she is the descendant of-" Violet started.  
  
"Shut your trap!" Figra snarled, "Why are you answering to these fools?"  
  
"You just said you were looking for someone!" May cut in.  
  
"Are *you* talking to *me*?" Figra asked. Violet and Jagar frowned.  
  
"Hey, Figra, doesn't that one girl there.?" Jagar asked. Figra looked at her. She frowned also.  
  
"We will meet again!" she said, as they disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Ah, what just happened?" Nimbus asked  
  
"Strange, they are," Cirrus muttered. . "Why don't we rest for when we get to Saith?" Heather suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Nimbus said. They all agreed.  
  
Figra, Jagar, and Violet reappeared in the tallest tower of the castle near Lyton. Violet knocked on the door, before they walked in. (Any luck?), a disembodied voice asked.  
  
"We think we found her, your mistress," Jagar said.  
  
(Who is she?) "We really don't know who she is-" Jagar started, looking at Violet and Figra.  
  
"Except that she is in a group with four others." Figra drawled.  
  
(What others are there?) "Three other women, and one man was with her, your highness," Violet said.  
  
(How old are they?) "We think late teen or early adult," Figra answered. Silence followed her response.  
  
(I want one of you to join their group, and travel with them for a couple days, then come back here and report to me. And I suggest that Violet should go.) "Why me?" Violet asked.  
  
(You need to learn how to live outside of a castle, as a normal commoner. Plus, your human form is a lot more convincing then Figra's or Jagar's, even though.) "She's got a very good point, and you are in need of a lesson in social life," Jagar said.  
  
"Ok," Violet said, "I'll go!" She said a spell, and turned into her human form-her hair darkened to a blue color, her ears changed, and her clothes changed.  
  
"We'll see you later, Violet," Jagar said. (Violet will need a new name.)  
  
"How about Virginia?" Violet asked. Silence. (That will do. Until we meet again, Violet, I wish you luck.) 


	5. White Dragon's Diamond

- 5 -  
  
"This is Saith, huh?" Ash asked, walking out of the port house. May looked at Nimbus, Cirrus, and Heather, then at him.  
  
"Yeah. This is Saith, on Caldor Isle," she said, "We have to go North, to Weird Woods, to reach Burg."  
  
"Let's head out now, since it's early," Cirrus said.  
  
"Yeah, we should make it to Burg by nightfall," Nimbus added. They all nodded, and started out of town.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Ash, May, Nimbus, Cirrus, and Heather turned and looked at the person who was calling them. She had long blue hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Heather asked.  
  
"My name's Virginia." she said, "I'm from Tamur. I was on the ship with you."  
  
"We didn't see you," Cirrus said.  
  
"I stayed in my cabin the whole way here," Virginia said. She looked at them. "I overheard you talking about going to Burg.could I come?"  
  
"Sure, you can come with us," Nimbus replied.  
  
"I agree," May said.  
  
"Thanks," she thanked them. They started walking again. "I didn't get your names."  
  
"I'm Cirrus, the one in a black robe is Nimbus, and the one next to you is Heather," Cirrus said.  
  
Nimbus finished the introduction by adding, "The one over there, that hasn't said a word through this whole conversation, is Ash. And the one that is practically hanging on him, is May."  
  
"Nimbus, shut up! I am not!" May snapped playfully, laughing. Ash shook his head, and smiled.  
  
"Can we try leaving for Weird Woods now?" he asked. They looked at him.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Cirrus said. They tried once again to leave.  
  
"Um, what exactly is in here.?" Virginia asked. Around three that afternoon, they were in Weird Woods.  
  
"Oh, monsters, trees, weeds." Heather said. Virginia shuddered. They continued walking through the woods, stopping a couple times when monsters attacked them.  
  
"Welcome to the village of Burg," the village greeter said.  
  
"How weird! Someone just stands here and says 'Welcome to Burg!'" Heather commented.  
  
"That's not nice, Heather," Cirrus said. Heather glared at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's stay in an inn or something for the night, then we'll go to the White Dragon Cave tomorrow," May said to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Nimbus agreed with her, frowning at Heather. They went in search of an inn.  
  
- The next morning -  
  
"You're insane!" the woman that ran the inn yelled, "You want to go to the White Dragon Cave?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash said. She looked at them, and sighed.  
  
"When you leave the village, go north, then head east, then south. It'll be easy to see the cave entrance." She told them, "Be careful, that cave is dangerous."  
  
"Ok," they said. They left, and went to the entrance of Burg.  
  
"We need a plan," Nimbus told them, "we can't just walk into that cave."  
  
"No we don't!" May said, "Nall is the White Dragon. He knows what's going on, and is expecting us."  
  
"Ok then!" Virginia squeaked, "Let's go!"  
  
The group headed north, east, then south. In the shadow of the mountains, the Dragon Cave entrance was hidden. They entered the cave with caution.  
  
"It's cold in here.!" Virginia whined. She frowned at them.  
  
"Hm? Cold?" Ash asked, "It's a cave! It's suppose to be!"  
  
"Oh!" she said.  
  
"You've never been in a cave before?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"Never," Virginia said. The conversation ended in abrupt silence. They slipped and slid across the icy floor.  
  
"Aw-w-w!" Nall stretched his long neck, and looked at them from his resting- place. The White Dragon seemed groggy. "Ah!"  
  
"Nall, how have you been?" May asked.  
  
"Good!" he roared. "Let me see, you came because."  
  
"We came to talk to you," Heather said.  
  
"Heather!" Nimbus and Cirrus yelled, "Shut up!"  
  
"Here's your chance, Sheriff Ketchum," May said.  
  
"There you go again!" Ash sighed. He shook his head. "Nall, I want to become the Dragonmaster."  
  
"Hmm?" Nall turned to him. "Dragonmaster?"  
  
"Yes!" he said. Nall thought a moment, then sighed.  
  
"It's been years since we've had a true Dragonmaster, and." Nall paused, "we need one. Dark times are coming, and the Goddess has awakened from her deep slumber."  
  
"What?" they gasped.  
  
"Yes. Althena fears the worst, but she is giving her all to protect her children for the moment." he said, "You must do the Trial, and find the chest with the Dragon Ring, and bring it back. I'll give you the Dragon Diamond afterwards."  
  
"Let's go find that ring!" Virginia yelled.  
  
"Ash, you're the one trying to be Dragonmaster, you lead the way!" Heather said. He shrugged, and didn't argue with her.  
  
"What's the Dragon Ring do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, really," May said.  
  
"I see no point to it," Nimbus voiced.  
  
"It's to test you! If you are able to retrieve it, you pass the Trial," Cirrus said. They went through room after room, deeper into the cave, until they reached a dead-end.  
  
"There's nothing here." Ash yawned, looking around. May frowned at him.  
  
"What's that? Over there?" Virginia asked.  
  
"The chest!" Nimbus said, "Let's open it!"  
  
"That would be a very good idea!" Heather muttered sarcastically. Ash pulled the latch open, and opened it. A White Dragon Ring sat in the bottom. He picked it up, and looked at it.  
  
"Let's get back to Nall," Cirrus suggested. They were about to walk out, when ice started falling from the ceiling.  
  
"What's going on?" Virginia asked, ducking behind a rock. Nimbus looked at her from another ice rock.  
  
"We don't know," Nimbus yelled, brushing ice chips off her legs.  
  
"Someone stop it!" Heather screamed. May crawled over to the ice block that Ash and Cirrus were behind.  
  
"We need to melt the ice!" she said. He looked at her.  
  
"Melt it? How?" Ash asked. May sighed, and hit him.  
  
"Use crematorium is you still have it!" she said. He peered over the ice block, at the ceiling.  
  
"Crematorium? OK," he replied. The cave was filled with fire; the icicles melted and formed water puddles on the ground, gray rock became visible on the ceiling and walls.  
  
"That was dangerous!" Virginia said, standing up.  
  
"Nall is going to be mad. You melted the cave!" Heather laughed. They suddenly frowned at each other.  
  
"Was that part of the Trial?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"It might have been," May stated.  
  
Cirrus said, "Let's go see Nall."  
  
- In Nall's Chamber's -  
  
"Listen, the Red Dragon Cave is south West of Nanza. Meet her, and get the Dragon Shield from her. She'll tell you the rest," Nall said.  
  
"Right!" they said.  
  
- The next day -  
  
"The Red Dragon Cave is here, so.hey! Wait a minute! Are you even paying attention to any of this?" May snapped. Ash glanced at her, a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"You said that the Red Dragon Cave is here, then accused me of not listening!" he said. May sighed.  
  
"Never mind." She shook her head, "Ok, we have to go to Nanza."  
  
Ash looked at the map laying spread out on the table. May was bent over the map, explaining the route they would take to the Red Dragon's Cave. He glanced up at her.  
  
He said, "Ok, whatever you say."  
  
"What's wrong, Ash?" she asked, frowning at him. He looked at her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking that the Red Dragon is Ruby," Ash commented. May nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so?" she said. He shrugged, and stood up.  
  
"Ah, nothing." May shook her head.  
  
"Is something else on your mind?" she inquired. Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you leave me alone?!" he snapped, standing up. "You always ask that same question! 'What are you thinking about?' 'Something up?' 'Do you want to talk about it?'" He walked out, leaving behind a very confused May. 


	6. Fiery Fiends

- 6 -  
  
Ash sat down near the spring to rest. He looked up when he heard someone walking over. Cursing her silently, Ash muttered. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I came to see where you were," May replied, frowning.  
  
"Why?" May looked at him.  
  
"I got worried when you left." she stated, "Are you OK?"  
  
"There you go again!" Ash yelled, "Stop it! Stop asking what I'm thinking! Stop pushing yourself into my business!"  
  
"I just want to help." she whispered. Ash glared at her.  
  
"You can help by going away, and stop bugging me!" he said coldly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ash could see the tears forming in her eyes. His icy voice cut May like a knife. "What are you going and crying about?"  
  
"Oh," she whimpered. May looked at her feet, blinking back tears. "Nothing. I'm not going to cry."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over, standing several inches taller then May. "Don't lie to me," he said, holding her.  
  
The only reply to it was the soft cry. "I'm sorry, May."  
  
"You can become so temperamental sometimes, over almost nothing. It's scary sometimes," May whispered. Ash froze.  
  
- Flashback - "Mommy, I'm scared." the five-year-old whimpered, "Daddy's mad again."  
  
"I know honey," the mother said, pushing his dark-brown bangs back, and kissing his forehead, "Go down in the basement, and hide. I'll get Daddy settled down."  
  
"DELIA!"  
  
"Go, quick!" Delia hissed. He hurried down the stairs, and ducked into the crevice between the stairs and floor. He hugged his knees to his chest, and listened carefully to hear what was going on. She looked at her husband, as he stomped in.  
  
"Where is that brat of yours?" he snarled. Delia looked calmly at him.  
  
"Ours, Sean" she corrected. ((AN: Here, Sean is pronounced as 'seen'.))  
  
"Yours! He doesn't look a thing like me or have ANY similarity to me!" Sean growled, "Just you. He even got named after what's-his-name."  
  
"My brother's middle name. If you hadn't noticed, he is growing up, and starting to look more and more like you by the day. Just take a glance at his baby pictures."  
  
"What have baby pictures got to do with this?" Sean asked, eyeing her. Delia sighed.  
  
"His hair use to be a much lighter shade. It's nearly your color by now."  
  
"So?" bitter laugh, "Still looks like you."  
  
"Just because he's young. Just wait till he gets into his teens!" Delia gasped. Sean muttered. "On his birth certificate, it says you're his father. I named him after you and my brother! Honey, come up here a moment."  
  
The toddler came back up timidly, looking cautiously at his father. Delia smiled reassuringly at him, and said, "You remember what I showed you earlier?"  
  
He nodded. "Could you go get it?"  
  
With another nod, he disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned carrying a folded sheet of paper with him. Delia took it, and read, "'Full name of child, Ashton Sean Ketchum. Date of birth, January 25, 1991. Time of birth, 5:57 AM. Father and mother, Sean and Delia Ketchum.' See?"  
  
Sean frowned at her. "But why does *our* child only look like you?" he asked.  
  
Delia shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care, about why Ash doesn't resemble you!" she said, then turned to her son, "Isn't it time for your nap?"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Really?" Delia replied, "I say it is. Let's go get you in your pajamas."  
  
"But Mooooommmmmyyyy!!!" Ash whined, "I ain't tired! Can't I just go play?"  
  
"Its 'am not', not 'ain't'. And no." Delia said firmly, taking his hand, "It's amazing, just how much of a jack rabbit you are."  
  
Letting the giggles subside, Delia looked at Sean, and left. - end of flashback -  
  
"Please tell me you are kidding," Ash said, frowning. Shaking her head, May looked at him.  
  
"I can't. You are like that," she replied.  
  
"How the heck do you put up with me?" he asked. May hugged him, and smiled.  
  
"Luck?" Ash laughed.  
  
"Uh huh, that sounds just about right."  
  
"By the way, Virginia had to leave for some reason," she told him.  
  
"To bad. Did she say why?" he asked. May shook her head.  
  
"No. We should head for Saith so we can get to Nanza."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, the Red Dragon Cave." Ash let go reluctantly. He took hold of her hand, and started the short walk back to Burg.  
  
"Ewwww! No way! Get away from me, you slime ball!" Heather screamed. The man talking to her walked away.  
  
"I say we should leave Nanza this instant!" Cirrus suggested harshly. Walking quickly, they left.  
  
The next day, in Iluk, Nimbus went to go look for a plane. Knock, knock, knock. "Come in."  
  
"Hi, Simon, how have you been?" she asked, stepping in. He looked up at her, and grinned.  
  
"Nimbus!" Simon stood up, and walked over to hug her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to ask you for a favor," Nimbus said, sitting down. He looked at her.  
  
"Anytime! What is it that you need?"  
  
"A plane."  
  
"A.plane? Sure! Give me a minute though."  
  
"Take your time." Simon looked up from the book.  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"Me and a couple friends need to get to the Red Dragon Cave," Nimbus told him.  
  
"Yup, I still have that plane of mine, here-" Simon tossed her the keys. "- get to that cave!"  
  
"Thanks, Simon," she said, standing up. Simon led her out the door.  
  
"Hey, she made it!" Heather said, as Nimbus ran toward them, wiggling the keys in the air, in front of her.  
  
"Let's get to the Red Dragon Cave and pass that Trial!" Cirrus yelled, taking the keys.  
  
"We head West, don't we, May?" Ash asked.  
  
"Good memory! Yes!" she said.  
  
"Why are you treating me like a child in First Grade?" he questioned.  
  
"Come on, the Red Dragon awaits!"  
  
- Three hours later -  
  
"Where is the door?" Heather whined. Two floors down in the cave, and there was no way to get farther in, they were searching for the door to keep going.  
  
"There," Ash said. They looked at him.  
  
"Where?" they asked.  
  
"See that wall of flame? The door is behind it!" he said, walking toward it. Ash paused, before proceeding to walk. They gasped. It was like that fire wasn't even there!  
  
"Cool!" They all followed through.  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
"Not them!" Heather sighed. Figra, Jagar, and Violet were back.  
  
"What do you want?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"We are here for a test of strength, that you need to take it," Jagar said. They groaned.  
  
"Let's go, there is no point in wasting our time here." Nimbus muttered. Figra took a lance of fire out, and pointed it at them.  
  
"Don't move!" she hissed. Figra and Jagar looked at Violet. "Who should go first?"  
  
"Um, Cirrus," she said.  
  
"Huh?" The startled group looked at them.  
  
"OK then." Jagar said, "I'll test her, if you want."  
  
"Yeah," Violet said.  
  
"You're on, Jagar!" Cirrus said, stepping forward, and started the match.  
  
"I can't tell who is better at martial arts: Cirrus or Jagar?" May admitted, frowning.  
  
"Let's get two of them done at one time, shall we, Violet?" Figra asked, grinning. Violet shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say," she said. Figra glared at the rest of them.  
  
"Who wants to go against me?" Figra asked. Nimbus and Heather looked at each other.  
  
"I will!" Ash growled, pulling his sword out of its holder.  
  
"Ash, don't!" May said, pulling on his arm. He looked at her.  
  
"The faster we beat these idiots, the faster we can get to the Red Dragon. Or would you prefer to argue about this?" he asked. May shook her head, and backed off.  
  
Nimbus and Heather walked over by her, and watched both battles.  
  
"No!" Figra grabbed her side, the lance falling to the ground. Blood seeped slowly out of her open wound. She picked it back up, and charged at him.  
  
Cirrus made one last hit, and Jagar fell to the ground. She whimpered in pain.  
  
"What's going on? Cirrus asked, limping over to May, Nimbus, and Heather. They looked at her, then back at Figra and Ash.  
  
"Another 'test,'" Nimbus said. Cirrus's eyes went wide. Both warriors looked quite beaten up, but neither looked ready to quit.  
  
"Ready to surrender yet?" Figra asked.  
  
"No way!" Ash replied, his breathing becoming forced. Figra slashed at him with the lance. "Oh, that hurt!"  
  
"Duh, it was suppose to!" Figra grinned.  
  
"It's going to be awhile." Heather whispered.  
  
"Yeah," May agreed.  
  
An hour later, both Figra AND Ash collapsed, and the battle ended. May trotted over. She fell down onto her knees. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Ash looked at her, and frowned. He pushed himself up against the wall. Violet and Jagar got to Figra.  
  
"You are stronger then we thought." Jagar said.  
  
May helped Ash up. "Do you want me to-" she started.  
  
"Good idea." he wheezed. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and used her healing magic. Figra, Violet, and Jagar looked at them with wide eyes.  
  
"She's a healer?" Jagar gasped.  
  
"We have to take this back to you-know-who," Figra said. Violet and Jagar nodded.  
  
"'Til we meet again." Jagar voiced, as they disappeared. Ash pulled himself up.  
  
"Ow." he said, wincing, "I have more cuts and scrapes then I have anything else."  
  
"It'll take a day or two for them to heal entirely, then you won't even know you had them!" May said, "Let's go see Ruby."  
  
"Hi!" Ruby roared. She moved on her platform, her giant tail wrapped around herself. "It is so good to see you all!"  
  
"Hi, Ruby. Um, have you talked to Nall lately?" Ash asked. She looked at him, and frowned.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Um, a fight," he said. Ruby laughed.  
  
"You took a beating in a fight? Who it was, must be strong!"  
  
"You got that right!" he muttered sourly. Ruby shook her large head.  
  
"Well, you already did the Trial when you went through that fire wall without hesitation, without fear, so I guess that means you get the Red Dragon Shield.? I'm sorry, I'm new to this," Ruby apologized.  
  
"That's OK!" Heather said.  
  
"Well, let's see.ah! The shield!" Ruby said. The shield appeared out of no where in front of the dragon. "If you go east, through Meryod Forest, and go North East to Lyton, the Blue Dragon Shrine is there."  
  
"Thanks Ruby," Nimbus said.  
  
"Well, um, did Nall tell you guys the news, or is he leaving it to me, like the jerk he is?" Ruby asked.  
  
"What news?" they asked.  
  
"Around 18 years ago, Althena assigned the power to be able to see the future to a child born around that time. Us dragons have been trying to find that child for years now." Ruby said, "Nall thinks he has an idea of who it is."  
  
"Who?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"Why, I think she can figure it out." They looked at each other. May took a few steps back nervously. Ruby noticed it immediately. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Oh, um.I-"  
  
"Hmm? You know what I am talking about, don't you?" she asked. Nodding, May looked up at Ruby.  
  
"Those dreams." she said, ".and nightmares."  
  
"Yes, you are right," Ruby admitted, "You are a true Seer."  
  
The group looked at Ruby. Shaking her head, she finished, "Ah! I guess I told you what you needed to know. So, go on ahead to Lyton."  
  
They said good-bye and left. 


	7. Song of the Blue Dragon

- 7 -  
  
"Welcooome to Lytooon! The town ooof sooong aaand muuuusic!" a little girl was singing. Ash frowned.  
  
"Why don't they just talk normally?" he asked.  
  
"Talk? What does that mean?" May asked. She laughed. "People in Lyton don't 'talk'! They were taught to sing!"  
  
"And what is that hideous noise?" he questioned.  
  
"The song of the Blue Dragon," Cirrus replied.  
  
"Speaking of that."  
  
"Woah, there! We have to wait for that," May said. Ash looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, well." Nimbus started. "You have to learn how to ::cough:: sing ::cough:: ."  
  
"WHAT? No, No, NO!" Ash yelled, "I am NOT singing!"  
  
They laughed. "Silly! Not now! Anyhow, you need a partner," Cirrus said.  
  
"We all know who it's going to be, too." Heather said. Ash gloomily sighed.  
  
"You better get practicing, Ash," Nimbus said. He shook his head.  
  
"Forget it!" he said, "No!"  
  
"Why not?" May asked.  
  
"I can't sing, that's why," he frowned.  
  
"That's what 'practice' is for, duh!" Heather said.  
  
- The next day -  
  
"Are you starting THAT again?" May asked. Ash shook his head slowly.  
  
"No!" he said, "I wanna get this finished."  
  
"Ok, I'm fine with that," she replied. Heather, Cirrus, and Nimbus were off tracking down info on the Dragon. They looked at the lake.  
  
"I can't believe the shrine is here, though," Ash voiced, "Oh well, you never told me what you were trying to tell me yesterday."  
  
"Oh, yeah! You ain't the only one that has to sing."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I have to, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. They started at one time. Almost immediately, the water started vibrating. (I can't think of a song, so sue me!)  
  
The shrine rose up out of the crystal clear water. The entrance door connected with the pathway that led out to it.  
  
"Cool!" Heather and Nimbus had returned. Water was still dripping from the shrine when they walked over. Cirrus ran to join them.  
  
"Well, we found out that you get the helmet from the Blue Dragon, but that's it," Cirrus informed them.  
  
"Let's go see the Dragon, before the Shrine sinks back down," Heather said. They all agreed, and walked in.  
  
One way to describe the cave: Wet. Wet and cold. 50% of the cave had to be water. On the way to the Dragon, the ground under the group had disintegrated under them, and landed them in a giant pool of water.  
  
Muttering for half the time, the Blue Dragon's Lair finally was found. Ash, still drenched, looked up at the Dragon.  
  
"What is up with your cave? We almost drowned!" he said. The Dragon frowned.  
  
"Old rock and ground plus water, equals erosion," it said, "You passed my Trial earlier, so you get the Dragon Helmet. If you meet the Black Dragon, you will be Dragonmaster. Good thing too, because shortly before hand, the 'Dark Times' will start."  
  
"Oh my." Heather gasped. BD (Blue Dragon) seemed quite upset.  
  
"Please, see my Brother, as soon as possible!" BD pleaded.  
  
"That isn't good, is it?" Nimbus asked, as they left the Shrine.  
  
"No, it is not," May replied, "We need to rest, then tomorrow we can head East to Tamur."  
  
- Three days later -  
  
"Illusion Forest? You go East, then South a few miles from here," a man said, looking at a map.  
  
"Thank you," Heather thanked him, and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Ash asked. Cirrus thought about it.  
  
"Maybe three or four hours," she said.  
  
"Why is it called Illusion Forest?"  
  
"Dunno, but rumor has it that fairies live in the forest, quite mischievous ones, too. "  
  
After an uneventful three and a half-hours, the trees of the forest started coming into view  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you." Jagar walked over, followed by a Sphinx. Ash, May, Cirrus, Nimbus, and Heather all looked at them.  
  
"What do you want?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"You must know that me and my freak sisters can't let you continue," she uttered gruffly.  
  
"Freak sisters?" May asked.  
  
"Yes, freak sisters, one is a demon, and one is an elf. I'm the only human in this family!" Jagar shrieked, "We have to do anything to put an end to your pointless venture."  
  
Jagar disappeared, leaving the Sphinx behind. The Sphinx had the body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and head of a human. "I am Sphinx. I give a riddle, and whoever fails to answer correctly parishes. Shall I give it now?" it asked.  
  
"Um, this isn't good," Cirrus said.  
  
"Come on, we'll figure out the riddle!" May said, "Tell us the riddle."  
  
"Ok. What creature is two-footed, four-footed, and three-footed?" the Sphinx replied.  
  
"Hm, tough." Heather muttered. They sat down on the ground to think about the answer.  
  
"Two, Four, and three-footed." Ash said, shaking his head. He looked at his shoes. "Huh!"  
  
"What?" May asked.  
  
"Two, Three, and four! As an infant, you crawl on your hands and knees, which is four, then you learn to walk on your feet, which is two, and in old age, some people use a cane! That's three!" he said.  
  
"You are correct," the Sphinx bellowed. They all stood up. "This forest is dangerous, so I shall stay with you until you get to the other side, since you have answered correctly."  
  
"Um, thanks," they said nervously. With the Sphinx not far behind, they entered the forest.  
  
"Something feels strange about this place.creepy." Heather insisted. As they trudged through Illusion Forest.  
  
"We see that the Sphinx is doing it's job."  
  
"The three witches are back again," Ash said dryly, looking around.  
  
"The time has come for our highness to be resurrected!" Figra screeched.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nimbus said. Jagar looked at them.  
  
"Her name is Marjoly. She has the most powerful black magic on the planet, or did, anyway. After so many years of searching, we have found the perfect way to bring her back to her original self!" she said.  
  
"All we do is find a normal human and that's it," Violet added.  
  
"But what do we have to do with this?" May asked. Figra looked at her.  
  
"Not 'we' darling, 'I'," she snickered. She muttered a spell under her breath. May collapsed, trembling in pain. Figra used another spell to keep everyone else pushed back.  
  
"We will encounter each other another day," Jagar said. They disappeared. 


	8. The Beginning

- 8 -  
  
(You have got the girl I need?) "Yes, Your Highness," Violet replied, doing a graceful curtsy.  
  
"She is quite skilled in healing," Figra said, crossing her arms across her chest, looking at May, "That'll give you a new ability you didn't have before, Your majesty."  
  
(You think I don't know that, you dunderheads!) "Ah! We know that you know!" Jagar panicked.  
  
"I wonder if the others are OK." Violet mused.  
  
"Hmm?" Figra said, "Speakin' to them, you never told us their names!"  
  
"Well, there's Cirrus, the one you fought Jagar. Figra, you were battling against Ash. And Heather, she's the one that doesn't have any magic. Nimbus is the one from Vane. And then the young lady we have here with us, is May," Violet chirped.  
  
(When will that potion be ready? I am getting impatient!) "Its done now," Jagar replied, looking at the bubbling liquid.  
  
"What do we do with it?" Violet asked.  
  
"Well, she has to drink it first of all, or somehow it has to get into the body, then the rest runs its course," Figra drawled.  
  
"Where am I!" May asked. (You are in Sunset Castle.) "Sunset Castle? Where is that?"  
  
"By Tamur," Jagar said. Violet sat down next to her.  
  
"You didn't notice it because it was hidden, but not now." Figra launched into a lo-o-ong story. Violet quickly used a needle to inject the potion before she noticed.  
  
"What was that?" May asked, glaring at her.  
  
"A potion," Violet said. Before she could ask what potion it was, May fainted. (Yeeees.finally, I shall be able to take over the entire world!)  
  
- Meanwhile -  
  
"Sit down! You're making me nervous!" Nimbus snapped. In Pao, they were sitting in the village elder's tent house. Ash shook his head, pacing back and forth uneasily.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Cirrus asked.  
  
"Well, we all know that none of us are strong enough to take on Figra, Violet, and Jagar, even together. But." Heather started.  
  
"What?" Nimbus and Cirrus awaited the answer.  
  
"Um, Ash, can you stop a minute?" she asked. He looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, you need to see the Black Dragon, so you can become the Dragonmaster. There might be a chance to beat them if you do," Heather said. Ash thought about it a minute.  
  
"Yes, definitely!" he said.  
  
"OK, then. We should go now," Cirrus suggested. They all walked out, to go look for the Black Dragon Cave. When it was found, they went inside.  
  
"It has been a long while since I have had visitor's," the dragon said, glancing down at them.  
  
"I have the shield and helmet," Ash told him.  
  
"Oh? You have come to do the Trial?" it replied in surprise, "I must ask you, why?"  
  
"I did want to do it just to see what it would be like, to protect the Goddess from harm. Then." He frowned. "Now I want to do it to save May."  
  
Nodding knowingly, the Black Dragon asked, "Why?"  
  
"You know Figra, Jagar, and Violet?" he questioned. BK (Black Dragon) nodded again. "Well, they said they were going to resurrect Marjoly. So they kinda kidnapped her."  
  
"Oh, my.Now I know what is going on.the Dark Ages." BK said, sighing, "You do know that has already been done, right?"  
  
"WHAT?" Ash yelled, "When?"  
  
"Just three days ago. How long ago was it?"  
  
"Three...days..." Ash looked up at the dragon. "Does that mean...?"  
  
"No, no, of course not!" BK said, "But, then this question arises because of it: If it comes down to saving her, or saving Lunar, which one would you do?"  
  
"Um, I guess it depends on the situation...if I save Lunar, does that mean she would, well, die?" he asked. BK thought a moment.  
  
"There is a way to vanquish Marjoly, without harming your friend...but no one knows it..." BK said, "So? What is your answer?"  
  
"I'd save May," Ash said.  
  
"Even if it meant the destruction of the world?"  
  
"Yes." BK looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"You are wise beyond your years, my young friend. Only a fool would put his duty before the one he loves. Althena would be quite proud of you," BK said, giving him a dragon-like smile.  
  
"Really?" Ash asked. BK nodded.  
  
"You are suited for being Dragonmaster," the dragon said, "The Dragon Armor should be given, but, you do know that, doing this, you are putting yourself to great risk?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I've known the whole time," Ash said, "It's a tremendous danger to my life, but it needs to be done."  
  
"Very well." BK replied, "You will now be the Dragonmaster of the Goddess Althena."  
  
The Dragon Armor, Shield, and Helmet started glowing, and disappeared. Heather frowned, and looked at BK. "Was that suppose to happen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. We found out from previous Dragonmasters the armor is quite uncomfortable to walk around daily in, so we made it were, when it is needed to be worn, all he has to do is concentrate," BK replied, "Now, go do what you have to do!"  
  
"Where to?" Cirrus asked, as they walked out of the cave. Heather looked at them.  
  
"I'm going back to Meribia," she said. They looked at her.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"I'm going back to Meribia." She repeated, "It has been fun, but I really want to go back home."  
  
"Well, if you want to Heather, you can," Nimbus said, "We'll miss you though..."  
  
"Oh, we'll see each other when you get back!" Heather laughed. She looked at Ash. "When you all return back to Meribia, you had BETTER have May with you! If you don't, I will personally hurt you!"  
  
He laughed also. "You won't be able to, because I'll do it myself!"  
  
Heather shook her head. "Well, um, bye..." she said, walking away.  
  
"Where are we going now?" he asked.  
  
"To make a plan..." Nimbus said, as they walked to the Elder's Tent again. They sat down inside.  
  
"Hmm, we should find out some stuff about Marjoly...who she was, what she did..." Ash mused, kicking off his boots with a sigh. Nimbus and Cirrus blinked, and laughed. "Do shut up!"  
  
"We're sorry! It's just so funny though!" Nimbus apologized, "Ah, I can talk around Pao to find out some info."  
  
"Yeah, the village Elder has books about her too I think. I could look in them for anything useful," Cirrus added. Ash frowned.  
  
"I still am puzzling over why they would need May!" he pouted.  
  
"Oh, that is simple!" Nimbus said, "She doesn't have a physical form, so she needed a living human to supply that. Thus, using a special potion, all her magic and spirit would be put into that one human."  
  
"Does that mean it wipes out her-"  
  
"Nope, not at all! All it does is push it back, until Marjoly's spirit is vanquished," Cirrus added. Ash looked at them.  
  
"We need to find the weakness," he said.  
  
"Huh?/What?"  
  
"Listen, one of her weaknesses is-" he started.  
  
"You?" Nimbus interjected, sniggering. Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, if one of the weakness leaks into Marjoly, we got her pinned down already!" he said.  
  
"Oh? And you happen to know this 'weakness', I presume?" Cirrus asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"Yep!" he said.  
  
"She never told us what is was.wa-a-a-ah!" Nimbus cried. Ash and Cirrus shook their heads.  
  
"Come one, we have some work to do!"  
  
- Back at Sunset Castle -  
  
"Fits you perfectly, Your H-highness!" Figra stuttered. Violet and Jagar agreed instantly. Clicking her tongue, 'Marjoly' turned to look behind her.  
  
"This girl is too short!" Marjoly retorted sternly, looking down at her slender, 5-foot-7 figure. She remembered that her original form had been 6-foot- 5.  
  
"Oh, I thought that was a fine height..." Violet said. Marjoly glared at her.  
  
"You would!" she hissed.  
  
"At least she had good fashion sense..." Jagar commented.  
  
"Shut up!" was the snapped response. Marjoly scowled. "Would you all go away and stop bugging me?"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty!" they said, scurrying out  
  
"I am seriously going to do some thrashing soon!" Marjoly snarled, sitting down. 


	9. Battles and Potions

- 9 -  
  
"This is Isabelle," Cirrus said, introducing the trio behind her, "And that's Michael and Alex."  
  
"Hi," the twin brothers said, along with Isabelle.  
  
"Isabelle says she knows a bit of stuff about the location of Figra and the others," Cirrus told them. Isabelle nodded.  
  
"Yep!" she said. Alex and Michael looked at her.  
  
"And you never told us?" they yelled. Isabelle frowned at them, then looked at Cirrus, Nimbus, and Ash.  
  
"I could take you, if you want," she asked.  
  
"That's fine with me," Ash said, "How about it?"  
  
"I agree," Nimbus nodded. Cirrus also nodded. The decision made, they started the long walk back to Illusion Forest, and Tamur.  
  
- Sunset Castle -  
  
"Figra, you're going to tell her about that?" Violet squeaked.  
  
"Duh. Yes, so we can figure out what to do!" Figra said, standing up. Along with Jagar, they walked out.  
  
"Now what do you simpletons want?" Marjoly asked irritably, when they came in.  
  
"The new Dragonmaster is going to try and find the castle," Jagar informed her. Marjoly looked at them carefully.  
  
"Dragonmaster? What Dragonmaster?" she said.  
  
"Well, you know the group I told you about? With Nimbus, Cirrus-" Violet started.  
  
"Yes, yes, get on with it already! I know because of the stupid memory of this girl!"  
  
"Um, you see, he is the Dragonmaster, saw the Black Dragon yesterday." Figra said. Marjoly frowned at them, then laughed.  
  
"And you three are worried about it? Ha! This is brilliant!" she roared.  
  
"Why is t-that?" they asked.  
  
"Don't you three know anything? The Dragonmaster has part of Althena's power! We. Can. Use. That." she enlightened them gleefully, "I want to see him, NOW!"  
  
"Y-yes, y-your m-majesty," they stuttered, taking their leave.  
  
- Meanwhile -  
  
"Ohhh, you're what?" Isabelle asked. Ash sighed, and looked at her.  
  
"I will say it one more time! I am the DRAGONMASTER!" he said, getting irritated. Isabelle's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh, that is so cool!" she screamed. Nimbus, Cirrus, Alex, and Michael shook their heads.  
  
"Hey, YOU!" Figra, Violet, and Jagar trotted over to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Nimbus asked. Figra looked around at them, then at Ash.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Figra said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Marjoly. She would just love to see you." she said, "So, you have to come to Sunset Castle."  
  
"No way!" Cirrus yelled, "No one is going-"  
  
"Shut up, Cirrus," Ash said. They looked at him.  
  
"You aren't thinking about agreeing!" Nimbus gasped. Ash frowned slowly.  
  
"I'm not thinking about anything. Figra, for this discussion to go any further, you must agree to this."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I battle one of you three. You win, and I go on ahead with you. I win, she has to come here," Ash said. Figra looked at Violet and Jagar. They nodded.  
  
"Agreed," Jagar said.  
  
"You against me, again," Figra hissed. Ash nodded.  
  
"Magic or no?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Both," she replied.  
  
"Right," Ash said.  
  
"No armor to help defense!"  
  
"Right again."  
  
"Oh no.this is going to be ba-a-a-ad." Michael and Alex said.  
  
"You go first," Ash suggested, becoming serious.  
  
"No, you," Figra said. Ash shook his head.  
  
"No, ladies first.oh, wait-" he smiled "-you aren't a lady!"  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" she hissed, using her fire and wind attacks on him (they don't fight very often, with magic, so I skimp on Figra's attacks.)  
  
Ice fell out of the sky, via Ash's Freeze Smash attack. "Use one of your newer attacks!" Nimbus yelled.  
  
Ash turned and looked at her in curiosity. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
"White Dragon Protect, Red Dragon Anger, Blue Dragon Healing, and Black Dragon Grief!" she said. Ash nodded, and turned back to Figra. The White Dragon appeared out of no where. A white ball formed in the air, and fell down on him, protecting him from harm.  
  
"Clever." Figra complimented Ash sourly, "But not clever enough." She shot a fire arrow at him, piercing the white bubble.  
  
"Darn, I thought that would work!" he muttered. The Red Dragon appeared, and showered the field with fireballs. Figra laughed.  
  
"Nope, still not good enough!" she snickered. She pulled a bow and poison-tipped arrows of ice out. She pulled the string, and shot three projectiles out.  
  
"No!" Cirrus and Isabelle yelled. Ash stumbled back, and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, the purple liquid poison dripping off it. He fell down to his knees, as the toxin took affect.  
  
"Aha!" Figra looked down at him, her head tilted to the side, "You surrender?"  
  
Ash looked up at her, frowning. "Y-yes." he wheezed.  
  
Violet dashed over, pulling a bottle out of her dress. She settled down next to him, opening it. Carefully, she poured it into the open wound. Ash hissed in pain. "It counter-acts the potion," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered, shakily standing up. Figra looked at Jagar.  
  
"Marjoly will strangle us if she sees him in such conditions." she commented, smiling, "Shall Violet use healing?"  
  
"Yes, I would say so." Jagar agreed. They looked at Ash. Cirrus, Nimbus, Isabelle, Alex, and Michael seemed unnerved. Violet used her minimal healing magic to get rid of them.  
  
"Yes, now, how do we get back to Sunset Castle?" Jagar asked. Figra rolled her eyes.  
  
"How do you think? Teleport!" Figra sneered sardonically. Ash looked at them, fuming.  
  
"Why does Marjoly want to see me?" he asked. Figra, Jagar, and Violet looked at him.  
  
"We.don't know." Violet said.  
  
"Ash, be careful!" Isabelle squeaked. He looked at her.  
  
"OK," he said, laughing. Jagar tapped on his shoulder. He looked at her. "What?"  
  
"She's waiting!" she said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Ash said, sarcastically faking cheerfulness. Isabelle, Michael, and Alex cried out when they suddenly disappeared into thin air with a pop.  
  
- Half an hour later -  
  
"This is Sunset Castle, huh?" he said, looking around the hall. Violet, Jagar, and Figra glanced at him nervously.  
  
"We should go see Marjoly, before she gets mad," Jagar muttered. They continued to walk through the castle.  
  
"We're here. So, we'll leave. She'll be here soon." Figra said, as they left. Ash looked around. He walked over to the balcony, and looked around at the scenery.  
  
The town about 50 miles away looked familiar..Tamur! "Ah, did you miss me, Ashy-boy?"  
  
Spinning on his heel to look at her, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he snarled.  
  
"Oh? That's no way to treat me!" she giggled. Ash rolled his eyes, and looked at her.  
  
"Let me repeat myself, what do you want!" Ash asked. He had a sinking feeling that she was trying to trick him.  
  
"Nothing!" Marjoly walked over, and stood next to him. "Suspicious! You don't trust me?"  
  
"Not right now." he muttered. She looked up at him.  
  
'And to think thousands of years ago, I would've been taller then him,' she thought, smiling. Marjoly pulled her arm through Ash's, and pulled him off the balcony. "You want something to drink?" she asked.  
  
Ash, glowering, nodded reluctantly. Marjoly told him to sit down, and left. She found her potion lab. Smiling wickedly, she found a flask filled with a bluish liquid. Pouring it into a glass, she turned and got a bottle of normal soda, and included that in to cover the taste of the potion.  
  
"Here you are," she said, giving the glass to Ash. He looked at her, then at the contents of the glass.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, sipping at it. He sputtered and spit it out. "This is nasty!!!"  
  
"I could get you something different?" Marjoly insisted. Ash shrugged, and handed the glass back.  
  
Back in the lab, she took another potion out. 'This will cover the taste.' Marjoly thought. She left again. "Here you are."  
  
Ash, once again, was skeptical. He cautiously drank some of it. Marjoly tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. 'Come on!' she thought, 'Finish it!'  
  
Putting the glass down, nothing left inside, he frowned at her in confusion. "What was that!" Ash said.  
  
Giggling, Marjoly looked at him. "That was a potion!" she replied slyly.  
  
"Darn you!" he snapped. Marjoly sat down next to him.  
  
"It won't do.much," she mused, "You say you don't trust me, then trust me to not do something like that!" Ash shook his head, and glared at her. "You KNOW I'm telling the truth there!"  
  
Ash hated to admit it, but Marjoly had hit the target in the middle. He was having trouble keeping alert, even when he first got there. "No." he said, looking at her, "This can't be-"  
  
Before Ash could finish, the potion kicked in, and took affect. 


	10. Evil Knight

- 10 -  
  
"I wonder what is happening at Sunset Castle." Alex said. They looked around Illusion Forest, trying to find the way out.  
  
"I hope everything is Ok.I have a bad feeling that something has happened to Ash." Cirrus told them, "It's been a few days already."  
  
"Me too," Nimbus and Isabelle added. Michael nodded also.  
  
"If something has happened to him, what will happen to Lunar?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"Don't know," they answered.  
  
"Hey, we're out!" Michael told them, as they past the last trees of the forest.  
  
- Sunset Castle -  
  
"So I go to Meribia, and rid the city of its governor?" Ash asked, looking at Marjoly.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We use Meribia to steadily wreck the rest of the towns and cities." She nodded.  
  
"Now remember, don't act strange in Meribia!" Marjoly said. When agreed, he used a teleport spell to get to Meribia.  
  
- In Meribia -  
  
Heather walked around, looking at the buildings. "There's nothing to do here." she sighed. An explosion sounded from nearby. "What was that?"  
  
Running to the governor's mansion, she skidded when she saw the most unlikely person. "ASH!"  
  
Half of the mansion was on fire. Ash looked at her, and smirked. He turned back to the mansion, and said, "Summon Red Dragon! White Dragon! Blue Dragon! Black Dragon!"  
  
"ROOOAAAAAR!" Out of the blue, all four dragons appeared around the mansion. They opened their mouths wide, and fire outburst onto the building. Any of it that was left turned to dust within seconds. People were running in fear.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heather asked, dashing over. Ash once again looked at her. He tilted his head to the side.  
  
"My job." Ash turned and walked toward the center of town. Heather trotted nearby, trying to keep up with him.  
  
Most of the town was huddled in the City Square. Three bodyguards were protecting the governor. "Nobody worry. I will get this settled, and the mansion will be fixed!"  
  
"Try again, sir." They looked around nervously. Ash tapped his foot on the pavement. "Settle this? No. Fix it? No."  
  
"Mister, why are you hurting us?" a boy asked in a high squeaky voice. He couldn't have been more then five years old.  
  
Ignoring the little brat, Ash looked at the governor. "Hope you liked being governor," he said, "Black Dragon, appear!"  
  
The Black Dragon screeched. "Did I mention, I'm the Dragonmaster?"  
  
The guards were burned to death. Laughing, he added, "Black Dragon, ATTACK!"  
  
Everyone fled as the beast fired at them. The governor tripped and fell. Ash walked over to him, and looked down. With an evil smile, he plunged his sword through him, instantly killing him.  
  
Heather gasped. "Who are you?!" she asked.  
  
"Me?" Ash pulled his sword out of the limp form, and with three swift steps, was standing in front of her.  
  
"Duh, you."  
  
"I am Ash Ketchum, Dragonmaster of the Goddess Althena," he said. He teleported back to Sunset Castle.  
  
- In Tamur -  
  
"You're kidding?" Cirrus, Nimbus, Isabelle, Alex, and Michael were crowded around the videophone.  
  
"No, I am not!" a hysterical Heather said.  
  
"Why though?" Isabelle asked. They looked at her.  
  
"A spell." Nimbus replied.  
  
"We have got to find out!" Cirrus growled, "Before any more damage is done! That kind of power is not to be played with!"  
  
- At the castle -  
  
"The governor is gone, and Meribia is in pure chaos," Figra told Marjoly, "So he should arrive just about n-"  
  
The door opened to reveal the very person they were talking about. He walked across the room, muttering. "Oh, hello Ash," Jagar greeted him.  
  
"Shut up," he said, irritated. Marjoly looked up at him. He took his sword out, and put it against the wall, the blade still red. "The governor is officially dead."  
  
"That's good." Marjoly said, "Now that he's taken care of, we shouldn't have any problem taking control."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ash dropped into a chair, and yawned. Jagar and Violet left. Figra slowly got up, flexing her wings.  
  
"Well, I'm off," she said. Instead of taking the door, Figra walked onto the balcony, and jumping into the air, flew away. 


	11. Crashing Castle

- 11 -  
  
"La la la la!" Isabelle skipped along with Nimbus, Cirrus and the twins.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA!" Cirrus screamed. Isabelle blinked at her.  
  
"Baka? What's a baka?" she asked.  
  
"An idiot!" Nimbus giggled. Grinning, Alex and Michael laughed.  
  
"We're in Tamur, aren't we?' Alex asked.  
  
"We've been here for a day!" Michael said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What's that? Over there?" Isabelle asked. They looked in the direction of.  
  
"A CASTLE?!?!" they yelled.  
  
"T-that's Sunset Castle!" Cirrus gasped.  
  
"That means we can stop her!" Nimbus cheered.  
  
"How?" Alex and Michael asked.  
  
"Ok, here's what we'll do." Cirrus started.  
  
Five hours later, they stood in front of the giant wooden doors. "Ready?" Isabelle asked. They nodded, and pulled it open.  
  
"Wow," Alex said, as they walked in, "creepy."  
  
"Yeah," Michael agreed.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
"Huh?" They turned and looked at Violet.  
  
"I always wanted to say that!" she giggled. Violet walked over to them. "Looking for Marjoly?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Michael asked. She looked at them.  
  
"Come with me." she said. They started the trek through the halls. Nimbus didn't notice that one of the doors was open.  
  
She yelped, when someone grabbed her and pulled her into one of the rooms. "Shhh!" whoever it was said, cupping their hand over her mouth. "It's me!"  
  
"Umph." Nimbus squirmed to looked up. He let go. "Oh! Ash! What are."  
  
"There's no time for explanations. You have got to get them out of here!" he hissed.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked. Ash sighed.  
  
"You idiot! It's dangerous, you guys being in here!" He looked around. "Get them out of here. I'll take care of Marjoly for now, until I can split."  
  
"Ok, Ash," Nimbus nodded. She left. "Cirrus, Isabelle!"  
  
"What?" they asked, looked at her. Nimbus ran to catch up.  
  
"We have to leave, now!" she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you here." she said. They nodded, and told Alex and Michael.  
  
"Violet, we have to head back.we can't see Marjoly." Isabelle said. Violet looked at them, and nodded.  
  
"OK." They left.  
  
"What's up, Nimbus?" Alex asked.  
  
"You won't believe what happened."  
  
Ash crept back into bed. He sighed in relief, noticing that his absence hadn't bothered her sleeping. Trying to think of an excuse to leave the castle later, he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Around noon that day, the group waited impatiently in Tamur. They were about ready to leave, when a deafening explosion caught their attention. Sunset Castle was crumbling, falling to pieces.  
  
"What!" they yelled.  
  
"B-but did they get out of there?" Nimbus asked urgently.  
  
"Let's go look!" Isabelle suggested, before they ran for the ruins of the castle.  
  
Nothing moved as the dust settled on the ground. The group walked around the remains, shifting rocks. "Hey, look at this!" Alex yelled.  
  
A sword was stuck in the ground, the blade bent and battered. Michael pulled it out, and looked at them. Cirrus' eyes went wide. "Th- that's Althena's Sword! Ash uses it! He must be around here somewhere!" she gasped.  
  
They shifted through the rubble, until they could hear slow, even breathing nearby. Nimbus frowned, and scanned the area. A red thing sat on a pile of rocks, looking around.  
  
"Hi!" it said, flying over.  
  
"Ruby?" they asked. It nodded, and started glowing. Rocks started floating in midair, and exploded. Soon, most of the area was cleared. They looked around.  
  
The limp form of the Dragonmaster was a few feet away. Nimbus, Cirrus, and Isabelle ran over. "ASH!" they yelled.  
  
Isabelle collapsed next to him. "What is up with this?" she asked, noticing his strange position.  
  
"Oh no." Nimbus said, "I know what he did."  
  
"What?" they all asked. Nimbus got down on her knees, frowning. She grinned.  
  
"You won't believe it!" she squealed, pulling her staff out. Nimbus stood up. She waved it, and Ash sat up, eyes closed. Like magic, he was pulled up into a standing position, but his feet weren't touching the ground. "Remember with Plantella?"  
  
"Yeah." Cirrus said, then grinned. "MAY!"  
  
As thought, the second form was of the young girl, curled in a ball. Nimbus smiled. "The Dragonmaster has done his job," she said.  
  
"And got hurt because of it." Isabelle sighed. Nimbus let him sink back down onto the ground. Isabelle teleported them to Tamur Hotel. Putting both unconscious forms in bed, Alex and Michael frowned.  
  
"How much longer, do you think?" Isabelle asked, a week later, at the hospital ((they had gotten to the hospital in Lyton, thanks to Isabelle's teleport thing)). Alex shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure. A week? A few hours? It can't be predicted." Isabelle frowned.  
  
Nimbus sat in the chair, yawning. She jumped up out of her chair, when she heard Ash groan. "Where am I?" he slurred.  
  
"Hospital in Lyton," Nimbus replied. He frowned at her.  
  
"Is-"  
  
"She's just fine." Ash relaxed considerably, smiling weakly. "The doctor was more concerned with you."  
  
The smile disappeared. "Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"When Sunset Castle collapsed, you took the full blow of...whatever happened. What *did* happen?" Nimbus asked.  
  
Ash looked at her, and frowned. "Well, obviously, the three sisters figured out that the potion had worn off, so they went and told Marjoly. Then she *tried* to shove another bottle of that...stuff...down my throat. I used Dragon Circle-"  
  
Nimbus looked at him. "D-dragon circle?" she said, "Not were you summon all four dragons?"  
  
"Yep...wait, how do you know about that?"  
  
"You attacked Meribia, remember?"  
  
"No...?" Nimbus explained about Heather, and what happened. "You have got to be kidding? I'm toast."  
  
"It won't be that bad. But, then what happened?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I used Dragon Circle. The Dragons did what they were supposed to, but on the castle itself. Of course, it started collapsing. Figra, Violet, and Jagar made a run for it, like normal, erm, *people* would. Did Marjoly and me? No. She, get this, freaked out, and went berserk. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!' It would've been funny, if the situation hadn't been so dead serious. I almost got knocked out, when a bit of the ceiling hit me. Then, here's the weird part, Marjoly went all quiet and stuff, and stared at me."  
  
Nimbus looked at him with wide-eyes. "Go on?"  
  
"Well, then she said 'A-a-ash! Are you alright? What is going on?' It was strange. Then she practically tackled me. The floor then decided to give way, and we both fell down...3 floors?"  
  
"That had to hurt, when you two hit the ground. Go on."  
  
"I can't. I think that's around the time the castle entirely crashed down."  
  
"Oh." Nimbus frowned, "Then Cirrus, Isabelle, Alex, Michael, and me showed up, and started moving the rocks, then Ruby helped by using her magic. Why was she there, anyway?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe she knew something was wrong?" Ash said. Nimbus shrugged.  
  
- 5 days later -  
  
Isabelle looked at Cirrus. "That isn't helping with the injuries. Can't you do anything?" she asked.  
  
"When he sets his mind on something, he doesn't quit," Cirrus said, "Just have to wait until she gets better to get him better."  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right." Isabelle sighed, "But the thing is, it's been five days, and Ash hasn't left her side! Not even for a minute. And he's barely eaten anything."  
  
"I know," Cirrus said gently, "It'll get better."  
  
"I know..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
May opened her eyes, and looked around. It was entirely silent almost. She noticed the sleeping form of the Dragonmaster, and smiled. Ruby, in her baby form, was curled around his neck and shoulders tightly.  
  
She ran a hand through his hair. Ruby scowled in protest, when she got dislodged because of Ash moving. The baby dragon snuggled closer, yawning. "Come on, its time to wake up."  
  
"I dun't wanna," he moaned. May giggled, and gently pulled off Ruby.  
  
"What are you doing?" the dragon grouched, "I am trying to sleep."  
  
"Trying to wake up you two." She replied, "Get up, before I hurt you."  
  
"Oh, huh, what?" Ash pushed himself up into the normal sitting position, looking at her with unfocused eyes. "May!!!! You're up!"  
  
"Um, yes?" May looked at him. "So, what's new about *that*?"  
  
"Everything..." 


	12. Epilogue

- 12 -  
  
"Come in." Nimbus opened the door, and went in. "Oh, hi Nimbus."  
  
"Hi." She sat down. Looking around, Nimbus lowered her voice. "Has she given you an answer yet, Ash?"  
  
Rubbing his temples, Ash frowned. "No. It's been a year already, and I'm starting to get worried...May hasn't said anything to you, has she?"  
  
Nimbus shook her head. "No, sorry, she hasn't, except..." She frowned. "I promised not to say anything."  
  
"What did she say?!" Nimbus shook her head.  
  
"No, I can't say, I made a promise not to," she said. Ash frowned at her.  
  
"Nothing? Not even a hint of what is up?"  
  
Nimbus glanced around cautiously, then looked nervously at him. "Anyone else here, besides us?"  
  
Ash put a hand up, and cocked his head to the side, listening carefully. He smiled. "Yes. Asleep, but here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He gave her a stern look. "Who do you think lives here, besides me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. Are you sure...?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
Nimbus frowned. "Well, you being Dragonmaster worries her," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, the job of it could kill you." Nimbus replied, "And if there is one thing we both know, it's that she fears losing you. If I'm correct, that's what keeps that nice little 'yes' from coming out."  
  
Ash stood up, and walked straight out of the room. Nimbus looked around, frowning slightly. "Follow me."  
  
Nimbus got up, and turned toward the door. Ash was holding the front door open with his foot. "Why didn't you just wake May up, instead of carrying her around?" Nimbus asked, following him out.  
  
"Didn't want to. Summon, Red Dragon." The little red dragon appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you need?" Ruby asked. Ash looked at her.  
  
"Get into your adult form. We need to go to you-know-where." Ruby nodded, and glided off into the street. She transformed into the adult Red Dragon. Nimbus waited until given the instruction to get onto Ruby's back.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing down at the water far below them. Ash didn't answer her. It was about half an hour before they arrived at... "Althena's Tower."  
  
"Should I stay here?" Ruby asked, as they got off her. Ash shook his head. Nimbus waited for him to get the giant doors open with a spell she never heard of, and nodded for her to enter.  
  
"It's...beautiful in here," she gasped, seeing the crystal statues that lined the floors, the pictures that covered the walls, the way the wind made a soft tune in the isolated rooms.  
  
"Lonely, too." Ash said, "And Althena is in here. Waiting, for the day she can be regenerated into a human, to join her children for, however short, a time, to see the world from their eyes.-" he smiled "-and be able to live without the immortality for a few years."  
  
"It seems so serene in here, with no one to disturb the peace and quiet." Nimbus said, "How often do you come here?"  
  
"Once a week. Just keep her company, let her babble on and on about just about anything..." Ash stared at the door they came to. It was made of crystal, with carvings on the whole face of it. But no way to open it.  
  
"How do you open a door, with no handle?" Nimbus asked. Ash looked around.  
  
"Release the seal upon this door." The crystal melted away, revealing the empty doorway. Ash led the way, the footsteps echoing multiple times in the wide hall.  
  
They came up to a column of light whitish-blue light. "Althena?"  
  
The form of the goddess appeared in the column, looking serenely at them. "Hello, young Dragonmaster." she said. Althena noticed the serious look she got. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Althena, I'm not going to be Dragonmaster for any longer." Ash replied, looking at her, "I...I can't do those inch-from-death scenarios anymore."  
  
Althena looked back at him. "Might I ask, what has happened for this sudden change in track?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I-" Ash started. He looked at the woman stirring out of sleep. She mumbled inaudibly into his shirt and the blanket. "You finally decided to wake up?"  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, looking at Ash. He smiled, and glanced at Althena.  
  
"Look around, May," he said. She looked around at the walls and ceiling, then at the goddess.  
  
"We're at Althena's Tower." Ash nodded.  
  
"Yes." He looked at Althena. "I don't want to be Dragonmaster anymore."  
  
Althena let herself fall lightly to the floor. She dropped down onto the floor with him, folding her legs under her with grace. "Why have you changed your mind?"  
  
"I don't want to worry her anymore."  
  
"Who?" Althena questioned.  
  
"May. She's my-"  
  
"Fiancée." Ash looked at May. She smiled at him. "Althena, ignore him. He is *staying* Dragonmaster."  
  
Ash gaped at her, stuttering. "W-w-what?!"  
  
"You heard me. We are going to get married, and you are staying Dragonmaster!!!" May said. Ash shook his head.  
  
"No, I am not. I've been doing this long enough!" he replied. Althena waited for the two to quiet down, before beginning.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Althena looked sadly at him.  
  
"It will be incredibly lonely without someone to talk to," she admitted.  
  
"I could still come see you!" Ash suggested. Althena smiled.  
  
"Yes, you could..." she said, "I will see you later then?"  
  
"Of course." He helped May up. Althena lifted herself up into her position again.  
  
"Good day." The goddess disappeared. Nimbus looked at them.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"I have my reasons..." Ash said, walking out. May and Nimbus looked at each other, and followed.  
  
"But what will do now?" May questioned. Ash stopped, and looked at them.  
  
"Why!" he said, "I say, I want to see the rest of Lunar!"  
  
Nimbus grinned at him along with May. "Lock up the house?" May asked.  
  
"Find Heather?" Nimbus said.  
  
"And leave!" 


End file.
